Deadlock
by SenaKD
Summary: Baltar finds himself in a predicament, when he discovers he had a son! Gaius Jr and his mother Naia come to live with him in his flock. Based on the episode 'Deadlock' from season four. EP16. My first attempt at a Battlestar fic. Based on a challenge given to me by my sister. Please R&R.


_A/N: Please R&R. This is a fic based on a challenge given to me by my sister. I have a similar Harry Potter story based on the same challenge. This is my first attempt at a Battlestar story so please review and let me know what you think! _

Day 1340

The hanger deck was smelly and filled to the brink with civilians, he observed as he was lead by his flock through the crowd. Dr Gaius Baltar stopped when he spied a beautiful woman with shoulder length golden brown hair standing in one of the makeshift cubicles set up for them. He was drawn by her beauty and had to speak to her and her young son.

"Hello, what's your name?" The women turned from her son and smiled weakly at him and said "Naia" Gaius gave her his enigmatic smile and replied "That's a beautiful name… "He paused wondering what to say next"…and who is this?" indicating her son. Gaius asked. His mother quickly lifted the boy to meet him "stand up, stand up. This is Gaius" she informed him. He was a small boy of maybe four years old, with brown hair like his mothers.

"Oh, really I'm very flattered" The egotistical man started to gush assuming he had been named after him, for his work as president of the colonies and more recent religious leadership. "He's named after his father" She tells him looking at him pointedly. "He's got the same name as his father that's very ah…" He looks back at her shocked and then turned to the little boy becoming very serious. "Are you hungry? Yeah you look a bit hungry. He's hungry?" Baltar questioned the brunette. Gaius Junior just nodded "Their all hungry…" Naia replies.

Dr Baltar seized this and turning to Paulla, his cult's more pragmatic temporary leader to ask "Paulla we have food, to share with this lot of people?" The tall leader stepped forward to whisper to him. "Gaius, we're eventually going to need it, to eat and trade, we…we can't" the young women answered. "Really Paulla are we going to enjoy this food, with children staving?" he scolded his follower then spoke louder to address the rest of this flock "now ask yourself this question really…look around, it's not just this child here, this ah… little Gaius, I mean but he is very cute this one…yeah…" he seemed to get side-tracked then continued "… but it's all the children isn't it? All the children!"

Getting rather animated he put his fingers to his mouth and said "you put the food…" then changing his mind he continued by calling out to the whole room. "Listen to me! Listen to me! I'm coming back here" he declared hold up a finger in the air. "…And if it is the last thing I do, I will ensure that every single one of you is fed and your children are fed! AS GOD IS MY WITNESS!" He finished triumphantly. Overwhelmed with gratitude Naia flung her arms around his neck. The smell of her hair filled his nose, triggering memories of tumbling in a soft bed on Capirca about six months before the fall of the twelve colonies.

Pulling back he pushed her hair from her face, he looked her in the eyes. "Is he?" He whispered. She glanced at the small boy watching them, then nodded slowly. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked earnestly. "Honestly I didn't think you were the daddy type Doctor" She grimaced letting go and tending to her son again. "_Is there something you need to tell me Gaius?" _The leggy blonde in Gaius subconscious suddenly asked him. "I'm as surprised as you are…" He answered automatically "Huh?" Naia asked turning to look at him a little confused. "Ah…" Gaius began fluster " …I…Ah mean to say I'm surprised I'm the daddy type, you must come a live with us, both of you, won't you?" he blurted.

Naia gave him a pleased smile nodding, then turned to pack her things. Gaius wandered towards his flock a little more. "What are you doing Gaius! This little…" she pointed at Naia "…Endeavour, is so you can sleep with her isn't it?" Paulla asked him quietly. "Well…"Gaius drawled looking a little less cocky "…evidently, it turns out I already have" he grimaced while Paulla stared over his shoulder at the little boy. The Cylon rolled her eyes at him _"How many children have you sired Gaius?" _She asked slinked behind Paulla who was looking at him in disbelief and resting her hand on the shorter women's shoulder she waited for his answer.

"Just doing my part for the new human race" He answered them both, Baltar jumped when little Gaius took his hand they were ready to return to the used storage compartment they called home.

_A/N: Please remember to review! How should I continue?_


End file.
